Many electronic devices such as radiotelephones and pagers include indicators to alert a user that something has happened or that some action is required. For example, an audible ringer can be used to indicate that a telephone call is being received or that a page has been received. Alternately, a vibrating assembly that causes an electronic device to vibrate can be used to provide silent indication. Such vibrating assemblies typically include a small electric motor, referred to as a vibrator motor, that drives a rotating shaft having an unbalanced or “eccentric” weight (i.e., a weight with a center of gravity that is radially displaced from the axis of rotation), thereby causing a vibration when the shaft rotates.
Unfortunately, conventional vibrator assemblies can be damaged when electronic devices containing them are dropped. Depending on the orientation of the vibrator assembly eccentric weight at the moment of impact, the rotating vibrator shaft may deflect enough to cause damage thereto (i.e., become bent or otherwise damaged). A bent or otherwise damaged rotating shaft can negatively effect the performance of a vibrator assembly. If the weight is in a favorable position, it will hit the surrounding structure of the electronic device, and the shaft will likely not be bent or otherwise damaged. However, since the weight is normally formed as a half cylinder with the shaft in the center of the cylinder, there is a high probability that the shaft may be bent in one direction. Accordingly, there is a need for improved vibrator assemblies that avoid damage to a rotating shaft when dropped and subjected to various impact forces.